It's Always the Same
by Fenris242
Summary: Idea formed from Genesis lyrics for That's All....an average day in the life of Allison Cameron and Gregory House...but what would happen if the roles were switched?  Collaboration with Lind126
1. A Day in the Life of Allison Cameron

A/N: i need to thank on this one...it was her idea...i tried to get her to write it, but she absolutely refused, and said it would be much better if i wrote it...i happen to remember a statement about people actually reading it if i wrote and posted it...so lind, thank you very much for the idea, and i'll definitely forward all the feedback in your direction...

-Fen

* * *

It was a regular day in a regular week in a regular month in a regular year for Allison Cameron. She got up at the crack of dawn and did her usual two mile run. After getting back to her apartment home, she took a luxurious shower. Wrapping a white terry cloth towel around her body and hair, she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. After going through her closet five times and picking out six different outfits to wear, she was finally able to pick the perfect outfit for the day. A simple outfit. Black capris that ended just below the knee with her black strapped pumps, with a crimson red sheer empire blouse. The back was a little more open than she would normally wear for work, but the top went perfect with the capris. A simple up-do with a couple tendrils falling around her face was the ideal hairstyle for the outfit.

She grabbed her purse and made for the door, picking up her keys just before leaving. She closed the door, with a simple thought about how it would be nice to have a dog to say goodbye to. But that wasn't possible with the crazy hours she worked. It would just be cruel to do that to an animal.

The short drive to work was made with the local rock radio station on, and she mouthed the words to the songs, not really paying attention to the road.

Parking in her usual spot, she made her way in to the "office."

Dropping her bag on her desk, and making her way over to the coffee pot, she brewed the first pot of the day.

After grabbing the first mug, she took her seat behind her desk and quickly went through the little bit of mail she had collected since the day before. Next she attacked the large pile of mail that had come in for House, as well as his email.

She was working for almost an hour before anyone disturbed her. Foreman came in first. Making a soft greeting before grabbing a mug of coffee as well. He quickly took a seat at the table in the differential room, and began to rad the morning paper that had been delivered half hour prior.

About fifteen minutes later, Chase walked in, muttering about traffic, and grabbed himself a mug of coffee as well. He sat down at the table across from Foreman. At which time the two began a soft discussion, about what, Cameron couldn't tell and didn't really care. Yet. She finished up with House's mail and then walked over to the coffee pot, pouring her second cup of coffee. It was what got her through the day. She had to do something in order to deal with men in her life.

That thought saddened her slightly. She hated the fact that the men in her life were only her colleagues, her boss, and her boss' best friend. She didn't really have time for anything else. That's why the arrangement with Chase had been so perfect. They worked the same hours, and had the same social life. They met with Foreman after work to have a couple drinks and went home. The fact that Chase was in love with her didn't help the situation at all, and was why she had ended it. That and the fact that he was right. She wasn't over House.

Speaking of the devil, it was his turn to join the circus they called a hospital. He entered as always, making derogatory comments at Foreman, confusing Chase's Australian nationality with a British one. Then he turned to Cameron, and asked when the jungle fever would be setting in. Cameron rolled her eyes as she poured him a mug of coffee, and handed it to him. Over the last three years, she had become accustomed to his comments, and it was only occasionally now that she even blushed at one of his comments.

As he went to his office, Cameron followed slightly, but sat down at her desk as he went through the door to his office.

Moments later, House reappeared sending his three employees in opposite directions to run tests and get a history on their new patient. Obviously, Cameron was chosen to take the history.

* * *

It was a long day and saying that Cameron was tired was an extreme understatement. She grabbed her purse and glanced into House's office. A soft warmth worked its way through her body as she watched him. He was listening to the music blaring through his iPod, and was "playing" the piano on his desk.

After a second thought, she stormed into the room. House stood up to find out what she wanted. Catching him off guard, she pushed him against the desk, and pulled his mouth into a captivating kiss. In one very swift movement, she had his buckle undone and his pants unzipped. Using the chair to launch herself, she pushed herself on top of him. Not surprised that he was already rock hard, what guy wouldn't be aroused by a woman taking charge and claiming her territory; Cameron cursed herself for not wearing a skirt that day, as it would have made her next move a lot easier.

House tried pushing her back, but Cameron just sidetracked for a moment. She slipped a hand under his razor thin tee and pushed his chest, forcing him to lay down on the desk. Her other hand worked her own pants. She pushed them down just past her ass, and plunged herself down on top House.

"Cameron?" She snapped her head around to see Chase standing in the doorway. "You coming?"

Cameron looked around for a moment. Shaking her head, she put the last thoughts from her mind, and replied, "Yeah."

"You alright? You look a little flushed." Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

House sat in his office, listening to the words of the current song, and singing them in his head, oblivious to the thoughts of his brunette employee.

_Truth is I love you…More than I wanted to…There's no point in trying to pretend…There's been no one who makes me feel like you do…Say we'll be together till the end…Just as I thought it was going alright…I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right…It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all…I could say day, you'd say night…Tell me it's black when I know it's white…It's always the same, it's a shame, that's all._


	2. If Only They Knew

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic. Luckily I had the wonderful guidance of Fen to lead the way. So, please don't be too harsh, but please let me know what you guys think. Lind

A/N: just so there's no confusion...lind and i are going to be tag teaming this fic...i'll be writing all the odd numbered chatpers and she'll be writing all the even numbered chapters...please leave feedback as normal, since we'll both be checking the reviews...and please be gentle...this is her first time out the big white doors and into the wonderful world of fanfic writing...if you'd like to send her a pm or email...her ff net penname is lind126 -Fen

* * *

It was a regular day in a regular week in a regular month in a regular year for Gregory House. He woke up at his usual 8am. The time he was supposed to be at work.

He rolled from his left side onto his back. A sharp pain immediately went through his body as his right thigh protested the action. A soft curse escaped his lips as he sat up, rubbing his leg. He mentally pleaded for the pain to go away. It didn't.

Reaching over to his night stand, he grabbed the small orange bottle, and popped two of the small pills into his mouth.

Slowly, he got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After which, he toweled dry as he returned to his bedroom. Grabbing the first things that smelled clean from the closet, he grabbed his coat, keys and backpack.

After securing his cane in the holster on his bike, he slid his helmet over his head and was on his way to work.

* * *

He limped down the hall to his office. Side stepping, he decided to torment his fellows before retiring to his office for the day. 

He walked into the differential room. Immediately noticing that Foreman was looking a little under the weather, he said, "Tough night?" as sympathetically as he could muster. It was immediately followed by, "The classic car convention probably had you busy. So many cars to steal. So little time to do it in." He then turned his attention to his blonde fellow.

House watched as Chase was about to make a comment to defend or at least reprimand House for continually bringing up the fact that Foreman had been arrested for stealing cars. Even though it had been years ago, and Foreman had turned his life around since then. House interrupted his thought process. "What? The cocky Brit has something to say, does he?" House said, mimicking a cockney accent s best he could.

House saw that Cameron had rose and was on her way to pour him a mug of coffee. He sauntered up behind her, in order to retrieve his own drink. "So I hear you've given up on the Wombat. When's the jungle fever going to set in?" He asked.

He was surprised when she turned around, mug in hand, and simply rolled her eyes at him and handed him the mug. He thought to himself how only a year ago, that kind of a comment would have at least gotten a blush out of her. But not anymore. "Maybe she really is over me?" He said to himself, before he retreated to his office.

As soon as he got in front of his desk, he saw a patient folder with a post-it note attached. The curly cue handwriting gave away the fact that Cuddy had dropped it off. The note simply said, "You don't have a choice. Treat him."

House rolled his eyes at the note, and limped back to the door into the differential room. "Foreman, MRI of the brain. Chase, full blood panel. Cameron, patient history." He barked the commands.

"No differential?" Foreman questioned.

"When I have accurate tests, we'll discuss it." House replied, before closing the door.

* * *

After a tiring differential diagnosis, House returned once again to his office. He'd sent the ducklings off to run a couple more tests, and try to get more information out of the patient. He'd given them instructions on when and what to treat should the need arise. So he felt confident they wouldn't screw up. Badly.

* * *

The day winded down, and House found himself in his office, listening to his iPod. He'd heard the song earlier over the hospital's radio broadcast, and immediately downloaded it to his iPod. Genesis' _That's All_. He glanced at the clock on his desk. 11:43. He hadn't realized how late it was. He glanced into the differential room. Cameron was still there, though it looked like she was getting ready to leave. He thought for a moment. He really had made a good decision to hire her. Even though the decision was based solely on her appearance. Well, her credentials were there. The fact that she had a pretty face and a hot bod helped a lot, though. There were many nights he spent sitting in his office late at night like this, just thinking. Thinking about her. 

It was one of the few secrets he was able to keep from Wilson. He wasn't pining for her, and he didn't have a schoolboy crush on her. Granted, given the right opportunity, he would definitely jump her bones. That opportunity just hadn't presented itself. Well, it had, but then she had to go and pull a needle out of her pocket. That's when the opportunity faded away.

The next time he looked up in her direction, she was heading for the door. Following Chase out.

House decided it was time to go, and quickly tossed his things into his back pack.

* * *

After arriving home, and going through his usual routine of tossing his keys and losing his jacket, he made his way to the couch. He flopped down with all intentions of turning the TV on, but decided maybe it was time for bed instead. 

Lying in bed, in the darkness, the wheels in his mind started turning again. For some strange reason he couldn't get Cameron out of his head. He couldn't figure out why. He'd never understand what she saw in him. At least with Stacy, there was a reason. He was active. He was always out doing things. They had things they could do together. Rock climbing, lacrosse, biking, canoeing, sky diving. And they did. Together all the time. But what did he have that intrigued Cameron. He couldn't figure out. He was damaged. That was the same thought that always went through his mind when he thought of Cameron. But, he also knew that that wasn't her reason. There had to be some other reason as to why she liked him. There had to be something in him that she liked.

He hid his own emotions towards her extremely well. His well placed comments informed everyone that he had absolutely no interest in her. If only they knew the truth.

So he lay there. In bed. Staring at the ceiling. "If only she knew what it was like to be me." House said, aloud to no one. He rolled over and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Oddly enough, Cameron was in her own bed at the exact same time. Contemplating why it was she wasn't over House yet. The way his suggestive comments made her feel. The way that just being close to him made her want him more and more. 

She lay in her bed, thinking to herself. "If only he knew what it was like to be me." She muttered before turning on her stomach and closing her eyes.


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: this isn't a long one, but i'm waiting on lind to get back to me with her chappie...i'm hoping to have it back before i hit the hay...if so, i'll post it tonight yet...**

**-Fen**

* * *

House woke up in an unusually soft bed. The comforter was even softer and smelled of something he was not familiar with. At first thought, he assumed he had gotten drunk the night before and somehow ended up in the bed of a woman. But then he remembered that he had gone to bed sober. So that chance was nixed. He decided to be adventurous and opened on eye. Looking around the room, it was strange. A room he had never been in before. One he was not familiar with in the least.

Deciding that one-eyed vision was not the greatest, he opened the other eye and fully took in the room.

It was girly, but not at the same time. Everything was bright. But not in the sense that burned the irises in your eyes, bright. It was bright in the sense that it was clean, orderly, and everything that wasn't House. Before he even got to notice that there wasn't a single ounce of pain in his right leg, he heard a noise. Not an annoying loud noise, but a noise nonetheless. He turned and sitting on the night stand was a cell phone. It's display was flashing and the whole thing was vibrating. _I don't remember changing my ring tone_. Making a mental note to attack Wilson for touching one of his toys, he picked up, not noticing the manicured hand that reached out.

"What?" He answered.

"I take it you haven't really had a chance to wake up yet." The voice on the other end came across the phone.

"Who is this? What do you want?" He said, not recognizing the male voice on the other end of the phone.

"House, it's Cameron." It said.

"Nice joke. Who is this, really?" He asked. It was only then that he listened to his own voice. His own feminine voice. "What the?" He said. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around. He pulled the blanket back, and took in the body that was lying in the bed, where is own mangled one should have been. "Cameron?" He asked into the phone, realizing the reason behind the statement she had made only moments ago.

"Ah, you've pulled back the covers." The masculine voice said.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled into the phone, although it didn't sound as enraged as he had intended.

"I could ask you the same question. Why the hell am I in _your_ body?"

"It's not possible. This is some horrible dream." House tried to reason.

"Pinch yourself." She waited for the slight intake of breath signaling he had done just that. "Yeah. It's not a dream. How do we fix this?" She asked.

House thought about it for a moment. "Fix this?" He asked. "Are you kidding?" He paused before continuing. "I'm pain-free, have a killer body and-"

"You're in _my_ body! Unless you're planning on turning gay, you're not gonna get much action!" She yelled.

"That might be the perfect ticket. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a lesbian." House replied. He listened to Cameron bitching for a couple more minutes, then interrupted. "Oh, I'm kidding! Christ, you can't even take a joke. Get dressed and we'll meet at work. I think between the two of us, we should be able to figure something out." House rationalized.

"Fine. But no peeking!" Cameron scolded.

"No peeking? Who's the one with the crush on whom here? I think it would make a bit more sense if I was the one scolding you." House was met by Cameron snapping his phone shut.

Getting out of the bed, he pranced around the room for a moment, enjoying the pain-freeness and then proceeded to thank Cameron for wearing a bra to bed. Men were meant to take those off, not put them on.


	4. Morning Routines

**A/N: I would first like to apologize for the wait on this. I had to hack into Fenris' acount (actually, I called and he gave me the password). He's on vacation and I've had this chapter ready for about a week and a half now. I wanted to post it because I know you guys are patiently waiting for it. He should be back middle to the end of this week and I think he's planning up updating his fics for the weekend. he did want me to tell you guys that he apologizes for the long wait on his fics, but that he has been working on them while he's away and will get them posted when he returns.**

**Aside from that, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please review (whether you like the chappie or not). And remember, this is my first go at fanfic writing.**

**Lind**

* * *

Cameron decided a shower was not the best idea, given her current state. Besides, her morals refused to allow her to ogle the body she currently inhabited. Although, she knew House didn't have the same moral standards, and that he was probably _exploring_ the usually hidden regions of her body at that moment. Brushing the thought from her mind, Cameron made her way to the bathroom to quickly wash up before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. She had no idea how House was able to tell which clothes were dirty and which ones were clean, so she just grabbed the first pair of jeans and the first tee that didn't smell horribly bad. Little did she know that was exactly how House picked out his clothes each morning. Although, he was trying to start making a habit of tossing the ones that smelled absolutely putrid into a separate pile. 

Somewhat satisfied with how she looked, even though it was extremely odd to looking in a mirror at herself and see House, she squirted a little bit of cologne on to mask some of the smell of his clothes. That was when she realized it. That smell. She had always wondered why it was that she could never place the smell of House. Until that moment. Having the smelled the clothes and then the cologne, the two scents separate and then combined; that was it. She never thought she'd ever find out what made House smell like House. "I guess it just takes switching bodies." She said outloud.

Now, up until this exact moment, Cameron had been running her usual morning routine. Aside from having to move a little slower, and occasionally having to stop and sit for a moment because she had over exerted her injured leg, nothing had truly set in until the words formed and came out of her mouth. "Holy…why-? How is it even possible? Who would do-?" Cameron stood there, in front of the mirror, stuttering. The truth had shocked her more than she understood.

How is it possible for two people to switch bodies? And who or what has the power to do something as crazy as that? Cameron refused to even think that some "higher power" was in on it. There was no possible way. They didn't exist. That's what she kept telling herself as she paced through her borrowed home in her borrowed body.

Taking a glance at the clock, she realized she was going to be late. Not that that would have been out of the ordinary for House, but she wanted nothing more than to get out of the body she was occupying. She limped to the door and grabbed his keys and she headed outside.

She stepped out into the crisp morning and saw House's bike parked out front. Only one thought popped into her head, "Thank god for brothers." She said, limping over, sliding the cane into its holster and swinging a leg of the side of the bike. She inserted and turned the ignition key, and in moments was weaving in and out of traffic.

House was not having the same dilemmas as Cameron. He hadn't yet come to the full realization of what was going on. He was too busy learning about his new body. He, unlike Cameron, had opted for the shower. It was a hard decision. Most of the uncertainty was based on the fact that House didn't want to have to put the bra back on. The couple of times he had assisted a woman in putting a bra back on, usually ended up with them walking away muttering curses under their breath. But alas, his twisted logic won, and his decision was based on the fact that since Cameron wasn't overly abundant in that area, he would be safe going without a bra if necessary.

With that said, House stripped down, and headed for the bathroom. He was enjoying the pain-free nature of Cameron's body. He also enjoyed the way her body just moved. Like it wasn't being forced and there was actually no thought necessary. It was innately graceful.

While in the shower, House double-thought going against Cameron's wishing of "no peeking." He knew her principles wouldn't allow her to go against it. If she said she wouldn't, then she wouldn't. Then again, she'd never said anything. She hung up on him. But House figured she still wouldn't. But again, he rationalized. "She never said anything about touching." Besides, how was he supposed to wash her body if he didn't use his hands?

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, images began to assault his mind's eye. He was able to see himself with Cameron in that very shower. The stranger thing was that as he grazed his hands over her body, his imagination and sensory overload played with his mind. As he imagined his hands feeling the places on Cameron's body, his mind was showing her touching him in all the same places, since he could feel his own hands traveling. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. He had spent numerous nights thinking about being able to touch her body in ways that a boss shouldn't touch and employee, but he never thought he'd be able to do it without her knowing.

It was actually that fact that had prevented him from doing anything about the "crush" Cameron had on him. She was still his employee and no matter how much his brain tried to rationalize that it would be okay to act on it, he did not. It was the one thing he was firm about. No pun intended. So after seeing her with Chase, House had come to the conclusion that she had in fact moved on. And he was happy for her. She needed to. And that was why he was taking this opportunity to memorize every curve, every swell, every nook and crook of her body. He'd never get the chance again. So he took full advantage of the situation.

After finishing with the shower, he waltzed back into the bedroom to find some clothes. It was much easier to find things in Cameron's super organized closet. Even easier when she made a habit of laying the next days' clothes out the night before. House looked at the clothes that she had picked out for that day. "Not gonna work. I'm not a skirt kinda guy." He said, tossing the clothes onto the bed.

Digging his was to the back of the closet, he found her stash. The clothes that he'd only seen her in on those rare occasions away from work. When they'd gone to the Monster Truck Rally, and the couple times he had stopped at her home – namely, when he wanted her to come back and work for him. He found it odd, that even when he woke her up in the middle of the night with a phone call about a crashing patient, she was always dressed ready for the day, and was still the first one in, before Foreman and Chase.

Deciding on his usual, jeans and a tee, he tossed them on the bed. Next, he headed for the chest of drawers. Guessing that most woman use the top drawer for their undergarments, he made sure to make his way to the top by starting in the bottom drawer. This gave him a reason for snooping through her things. She wouldn't want him coming in to work, going commando in her body, now would she? He smiled at that thought.

As he opened up the top and final drawer, he found himself flabbergasted. She didn't own a single pair of ordinary underwear. Everything was lace or satin (aside from the one pair he mentally filed away for later use that were made out of leather), most were thongs, some had to be tied on the side, some had charms hanging off of them. He pulled one of the many black pair out and held it up. "Which end it up?" He said, not knowing which way the underwear would even have gone on. Shaking his head, he tossed them back in the drawer. Going commando was definitely looking like his only option. "It's not like there's anything that needs to be held in place." He rationalized, pulling the jeans up over his hips and the shirt over his head, having already opted against the bra.

He looked in the mirror. "She definitely makes this look easier that it is." He said, as he tried to do something with her hair. It was still dripping slightly from the shower. Electing to go as simple as possible, he towel dried his hair again, and combed it out. He grabbed one of the hair ties out of the basket on her dresser, and pulled the hair into a pony tail the best he could. A couple tendrils fell around his face, but they went ignored as he wasn't going to try that again.

"Finally." He said as he slid his feet into a pair of sneakers. He looked around from the keys and saw Cameron's purse. "No way in hell." He said, walking over to the bag. He dug through it enough to find keys and a wallet. He shoved the wallet into his back pocket and headed out the door.

"House, you're here early." Cuddy said, she saw him coming in the front doors. Realizing he was ignoring her, she marched over and met him at the elevators. "I said, you're here early."

"Not really." Cameron replied, in House's body.

Cuddy looked at her watch. "You're a good half hour before the earliest you've ever been late." She said.

Cameron looked at the watch on her wrist. "Actually, I'm kinda late. The guys'll be wondering where the coffee is." She walked into the newly opened elevator doors. The doors closed before Cuddy could get a chance to say anything further.

It was at least an hour later when Cuddy emerged from her office yet again. This time it was to make, yet another, comment about time to an employee. "Dr. Cameron, you're awfully-"

"Don't have time to chat at the moment. I feel the need to go wee-wee." House said as he entered the hospital and bypassed Cuddy. He enjoyed the ability to sprint up the stairs instead of having to wait for the damn elevator.

House walked into the conference room. Foreman was sitting at the table, tapping away at the keys on his keyboard and Chase was sitting there staring off into space. He looked around for his other duckling. She was in her usual position behind her desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in his office. He looked and saw Cameron, in his body, sitting behind his desk. It was very odd to look at his own body and watch it move.

"Great, coffee today." Foreman said, not looking up from his laptop. "How was the date last night?"

She went on a date last night? House thought to himself. Must not have been that good of one. He woke up alone in her bed. "I didn't make the coffee. Sh—He did." House said, pointing into the office at Cameron.

"Wow. House made coffee and it's actually good. I wonder what he wants. He's never nice to be nice." Foreman said.

"If he's being nice, maybe he'll actually do his own clinic hours today." Chase said, picking up the paper and glancing over the articles from the previous day.

"Cameron, my office. Now." Cameron said, emerging from House's office, and using her best authoritative voice possible.

House smiled and complied. As he walked closer to the open office door, he felt a twisting in his stomach. And then a flutter, that moved much southward. He then cursed the female body and the fact that he hadn't worn underwear. At least as a male, he was able to hide his arousal. He could only hope that the jean material was thick enough that the wetness between his legs wouldn't show through.


	5. A Confused Wilson

**A/N: lind has been doing such a wonderful job with her chapters, i'm almost scared to post this one...i don't want to be shown up by her...although it is good that it happens occasionally...i should be getting her chapter by the weekend, and will post it as soon as i have it...i hope you guys have been enjoying and i apologize for the delay...i've been on vacation the past couple weeks, and have had limited internet access...as always, please read and review...**

**-Fen**

* * *

House had just walked into his office and sat down, when the glass door was forced open and familiar voice entered the room. "Why aren't you—oh, hi, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said, looking and seeing House sitting on the couch.

"Oh, no, that's-" Cameron started to explain but was shortly cut off by House.

"No, please Dr. Cuddy. It wasn't anything important." House said, standing up and getting ready to leave his female employee to take a verbal onslaught from the Dean of Medicine.

Little did he know that Cameron had grown a bit of a backbone since being in his body. She figured, if he could get away with it, why couldn't she? "Actually, it's quite important." Cuddy looked at House. He never had anything of importance to discuss with his employees, unless it concerned a patient. But Cameron was ready. "H-She was just about to go over some very important letters I've received. Apparently some rich is swimming in so much cash, he wants to send some over our way. Of course, he recognizes my superior diagnostic and medical expertise, so he bypassed your office and came right to me." Cameron could tell that Cuddy was quite interested. Anytime there was a chance that money would be coming into the hospital, she was on board. Cameron also anticipated her next statement.

"Well, if it's concerning the hospital, I should be present." Cuddy stated. She was questioning, she was stating a fact.

Cameron, ever confident in House's body, and having carefully studied him for the past three years, tried her best at a House-ism, "It's marked confidential." She said, pointing to an envelope that was stamped in red with the word confidential.

Cuddy was about to argue, but House interrupted, in his best Cameron impersonation, "How 'bout Dr. House and I go over all the details and gather all the information. Then she—I'll put together a formal presentation for you."

Cuddy nodded in agreeance thinking it a good idea. The less she had to investigate, the better. She had a hospital to run; she couldn't waste her time, putting together all the pieces.

Once Cuddy was out of the office, Cameron turned her attention to House, "What the hell was that?" She said, unable to comprehend why he would want her alone with Cuddy.

"I was trying my best to be you. This could actually be fun." House said, going off into a daydream about how he could sully Cameron's good name in the hospital.

"Don't get any ideas. We need to fix this, and fast."

House watched her face as twisted into a grimace. "You should really take one of those." He said, motioning to the top left drawer of his desk.

"What?" She said, opening the drawer. Inside she found an orange prescription bottle. How had he known? Duh, he lives with this everyday. "Is it always this bad?" She asked, taking one of the pills and hoping it would work fast.

"Can't say for sure, as this could be one of the worse days, but yeah. Pretty much." House said, happy that he didn't have to deal with the pain, but somewhat distressed that she did. With a slight tingle in his lower abdomen that he didn't quite understand, he shifted on the couch.

"That won't work." She said, knowing exactly why he was shifting on the couch. She had to deal with _that _everyday.

"What?" It was House's turn not to understand.

"Shifting won't help." She said, remaining cryptic.

"And I repeat. What?" House shifted again. This time the tight jeans he was wearing rubbed against flesh, and the tingling went away. Momentarily.

"Just shifting won't help. You have to grind a little. Jeans weren't your greatest idea." She could tell by the look on her body's face that House still didn't understand. "Tight jeans and arousal don't correspond. That's why I don't wear them to work."

House grinned at the idea that she was aroused by him at work. Here, he had been thinking that it was his own attraction to his employee that was causing his arousal. He was thankful that though, because at least he wouldn't haven't to explain why he was aroused. She was just assuming that it was her body's normal reaction. "Well, then what works?" House said, in the cockiest voice he could muster.

"Like I was saying, jeans don't work well. There isn't much you can do. At least if you were wearing a skirt—"

"I _do not _wear skirts." House interrupted.

"At least if you were wearing a skirt," she pressed on, "or even a pair of slacks it would be easier."

"Why?" House asked, not following her line of thought.

Treating him like a three year old asking why his goldfish was floating instead of swimming, she said, "You see, jeans aren't a forgiving material. A skirt is the best option, because you can have full access." She said, motioning towards the midsection of her body. "Slacks are the next best thing, because it's almost like wearing nothing. You can feel through the material." She was hoping she wouldn't have to completely spell out the fact that she had to self-gratify herself at work on occasion.

Luckily for her, House got the hint. "It sucks being a woman." He said, just as the door onto his balcony opened.

"Dr. Cameron, I know you're not privileged to the inner workings of Dr. House's brain, but he's not the greatest when it comes to consoling." Wilson said, only catching the last statement as he walked in the door.

House was about to explain the comment away and hold up their charade, since Cameron was obviously not interested in having fun with their situation after her comments about the Cuddy conversation, but he stopped himself. If he hadn't glanced at Cameron, he never would have seen the gleam in her eye. He gave a slight nod, giving her permission to screw with Wilson.

The exchange only lasted a second, and Cameron turned and looked at Wilson, "I know. That's why I didn't say it."

Wilson looked at Cameron, and then at House. "What's going on here?" He questioned. Why did House respond for Cameron as if he were Cameron? "Why--? House, stop playing games." Wilson scolded, looking at Cameron.

"I'm not." House piped up from Cameron's body. Wilson turned and stared at him.

"This isn't funny. What's going on?" He asked, completely confused by the last couple minutes.

House and Cameron enjoyed a good laugh at Wilson's expense, and then explained the events of their morning so far. "So, somehow you switched bodies? You have absolutely no idea how it happened, who could have possibly done something like this and no one of knowing how to switch it back?" Wilson said.

"That pretty much sums it all up." House said. He knew it must have sounded crazy to anyone other than him and Cameron. Hell, it even sounded crazy to him, but he was living it, and knew it was some elaborate practical joke.

"So what are you going to do?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I was thinking since our brilliant Dr. Cameron hear was able to get us a break from the peering eyes of Dr. Hitler, I mean Cuddy, we might get away from the hospital and try and figure this out. There has to be a reason behind it."

"And it needs to get fixed quickly." Cameron said. "He's already denigrated my name and I have no idea what other ideas have been floating around his head."

"Go." Wilson instructed. "I'll take care of Chase and Foreman. If Cuddy asks, I'll tell her you had to meet with this mystery millionaire." House and Cameron stood up and headed for the door. "You'd better come up with something for tomorrow. She'll be asking questions about the donation." He added.

Cameron replied first, "That's simple. House ruined it." This earned her a glare from house. "What? It's what you do."

"Yeah, but I'm the boss. I get to say who takes the fall here." House said, and pulled Cameron out of his office. He made sure that he didn't walk too fast. He knew how much it hurt when his leg throbbed and he was forced to do extraneous activities.


	6. A Strange Sight

**A/N: alright...please don't yell at lind for this one...it's been sitting in my inbox for a couple weeks...i kept telling her 'i'll post it tonight"...but that never happened...until now!...so here it is...since i watched house tonight i don't have another chapter of my own written...i do apologize, but at least i have an update for one of my fics tonight...so let look on the bright side, and not yell at me...**

**-Fen**

* * *

** A/N: This is my first attempt at anything remotely smutty. And since I'm not the big on smut scenes, I tried to keep this to a minimum. The scene is necessary for the development of the story, and hopefully it's not a total bomb! Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Lind**

* * *

After much argument, House and Cameron decided to take separate vehicles back to House's place. House insisted that he ride his bike home, but Cameron said it would look extremely odd if her body was on the bike, as it would also look odd for House to willingly ride with Cameron. So House lost that battle, and had to drive Cameron's car back to his place.

It didn't take long for either one of them to get side tracked once they were back at his place. Cameron found it odd to watch herself, let alone watch herself walk around House's place and know where everything was.

House was at least able to win one battle. They had to eat before even trying to think about the current predicament. Neither one of them knew where to even start.

So after their tummies were full of Chinese food, Cameron sat down on the couch in the living room. House opted to sit at the piano. He idly drop his fingers on different keys creating a soft and enveloping tune. Both got sucked away in, as neither knew what to really say.

Finally, Cameron decided it was time for someone to start, before they ordered more food, or passed out from shear boredom. Not really knowing how to start, she said the first thing that came to mind, "It really sucks to be you." She rubbed his leg, trying to help the pain.

"Sorry, but I can't say the same." House replied. He enjoyed his new pain free body. "I think I might enjoy being you for awhile."

"Oh, really?" Cameron asked, allowing the conversation to stay away from how to solve their predicament. "And what's so great about being in my body?"

"Well, the obvious agonizing pain is gone. Never a downside to that. A body that hasn't gone through a couple years of Vicodin, a healthy liver, the ability to go out and enjoy myself, be it skiing, playing lacrosse, golfing, or clubbing."

"Oh, so you want to go clubbing?" Cameron asked. "And who do you think you're going to pick up?" She paused as realization washed over his face. "That's right. You'll have every guy in that bar fawning over you."

House shrugged, "Free drinks are free drinks." He replied with a smirk. "But maybe we'll save the clubbing for later."

A silence fell over the room again, as they realized they hadn't tackled the situation at hand. Cameron leaned forward and grabbed the orange bottle that was sitting on the coffee table, and popped two of the pills into her mouth. She sat staring into the bottle for a couple of seconds. House interrupted her train of thought. "Three won't subside the pain. Nor will four, five, or the whole bottle. If you take a drink from the bottle wedged between the cushion and back of the couch just behind that pillow, the effects will intensify, and the pain _might_ go away a little quicker, but usually comes back fiercer." House watched as Cameron dug around the couch, looking for the stray bottle. It was exactly where he had said, but she still made it look hard.

He continued to watch as she decided to drink from the bottle instead of pouring the liquid into a glass. It was strange to him. He was becoming aroused, just watching. The creepiest part was that he was watching his own body do it. Although he knew it was Cameron, because it sure as hell wasn't him, it was still creepy. He shifted his body slightly before standing up. House walked over, grabbed the bottle from Cameron's hands, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" He walked into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses, and dumped a couple ice cubes in each. The amber liquid cascaded into the glass, and the warmth of the alcohol caused the ice cubes to crackle and meld together.

He walked back out into the living room with the two glasses to find Cameron sprawled on the couch. "You never said it worked that fast."

"That's because it doesn't." He replied.

"Then why don't I feel any pain?" Cameron asked.

House looked at her. She was definitely not feeling any pain. Her euphoria was plastered across _his_ face. He knelt down on the ground in front of her, and put an ear against his body's chest to listen for the heart beat. It seemed normal. Slightly fast, but not overly. He lifted each eyelid, as she had closed her eyes. Nothing seemed strange or unexplained. Crosses his hands over one another, he began to feel around the abdomen. Still nothing. Well at least nothing to be concerned about.

"Psst." House turned his head to find Cameron just centimeters away. "The problem's a little further south." She said, as she used the strength of his body to overpower her own nimble frame. It took some fancy footwork with the bum leg, but she was still able to do it.

It didn't take her long to get House into a submissive position; and although he fought at first, he quickly stepped into beat with her actions. Even making them easier when he could.

Cameron ran strong hands, down the body she knew so well. Who knew which spots on her body caused the most arousing reaction better than herself?

First she gently pinched his waist, then ran long fingers up his abdomen. House had no control over the body he currently inhabited. It jerked, and his head flew back. Cameron snaked two fingers under the material of the bra to gently pinch the nipple. A moan escaped House's lips that he didn't know he could make. Completely aroused, he melted into her ministrations. Slowly, and pain stakingly, she removed each article of clothing. Making sure to touch all the right spots. Once he was completely naked, she returned her lips to his mouth. Her hand moved between them, and she pinched his clit hard, causing another moan. Sitting herself back up, she pulled the shirt over her head as House undid the belt and unbutton the jeans.

"This is gonna be so weird." Cameron said, as she stood naked before House.

"Does this make me gay?" House asked, as he pulled Cameron down on top of him, and inside him.

It didn't take long for them to match thrusts like well-acquainted lovers. Cameron made sure to thrust and rub up against his clit. She couldn't take it much longer. This being her first time having sex as the person with penis, she wasn't exactly sure how to control her orgasm. Hell, she had been so used to faking, she was truly looking forward to having an orgasm.

She continued to thrust and rub, and just as she felt herself about to go over the edge, she looked down and saw that House was almost there, but not quite. Reaching between their bodies, she pinched and twisted his clit. House shouted her name at the top of his lungs as he came. Cameron, right behind him, leaned forward and pulled him into a searching, deep and passionate kiss.

After a few moments, they readjusted on the couch, and House pulled a cover over their bodies as Cameron fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

To anyone else the sight would have been completely strange. Walking in to find House asleep with his head on Cameron's shoulder on House's couch in the middle of the day. But Wilson was just happy that the two of them had finally "gotten together."


	7. Nevermind

**A/N: okay so this is the end...hopefully you guys have enjoyed this so far...lind and i certainly enjoyed writing it...this last chapter was a total compilation...we worked side-by-side until it was done...so credit deserves to be equally spread amongst us...on a side note, i will hopefully be posting a new fic tonight...cause the idea just won't get out of my head...thanks for reading, and please review...**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron rolled over as she woke up. Her right arm stretched across the bed. She sat stark upright when it came in contact with nothing. A confused look on her face, she looked at the alarm clock. Then around the room. It wasn't at all what she had expected. The last thing she remembered was falling sleep with House's head on her shoulder. Quickly decided that something was obviously wrong, she got up and wrapped her robe around her body. She swiftly walked through her apartment and to the front door. Opening it, she found the daily paper waiting to be read.

She snatched it off the ground, and closed the door as quickly as it had been opened. She opened the paper, and immediately dropped it. "But?" She questioned aloud. "That means—" she trailed off. Her brain was going into overload. Of course it explained everything, but could it really be true?

* * *

House slammed his hand down hard on the alarm clock as its blaring music disturbed his blissful, and painless sleep. Nine minutes later, the blaring music started again, and this time, he fought the urge to turn it off completely and roll over. He sat up, and grabbed the orange bottle that he always left on his bedside table. "Wait." Pain. "Damn it!" He cursed. He grabbed his phone, and had the number dialed, but his finger hovered over the send button. "What if it never happened?" House's wheels started to move, and he could stop them.

He didn't remember coming into the bedroom, or Cameron leaving for that matter. He only remembered laying on the couch. He remembered a strange sound, like someone knocking on a door, but then everything was dark and he was asleep. He never got up and came into the bedroom. But then again, he wasn't in his own body earlier. Maybe Cameron had come in and laid down in the bed. But why would she do that? It didn't make any sense. "This whole thing doesn't make any sense." He said aloud, took the pills and went to take a shower.

* * *

"So none if it happened." Cameron finally verbalized as she was soaking under the hot pressure of the shower. "None of it." At first she had been relieved – of the pain. Then the thought that nothing from the previous day had ever happened, and she had dreamed it all. It was worse than waking up after a nightmare that scared her to the core. The one thing she had been longing for, and finally got, was taken away in a heartbeat. But how could something be taken away, if she never had it in the first place.

But it had felt so real. There was no way that it was a dream. Dreams didn't feel that _good._ But, sadly, she came to the realization that it had been a dream, and there was nothing she could do about it. Except get dressed, go to work, and try to pretend that nothing had happened. That she'd never dreamt that they had been intimate. It was going to be harder than it sounded.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the day had gone over pretty well. Cameron took on extra clinic hours. She needed a reason to stay away from House. She knew he'd get a hint of something, and then he wouldn't relent until he knew.

Cameron had finished her clinic duty, and returned to the conference room to grab her things and head home. Chase had already left and Foreman was packing his own briefcase when Cameron arrived. "Hey." She said, walking in.

"Hey back." Foreman replied. "Cuddy had you pretty busy down there today."

"Yeah. It was pretty backed up so I offered to do a couple extra. We don't have a patient yet, so I didn't think I'd be missed that much." Cameron replied.

"I got my tour of duty over this morning, before it was packed. I think Chase knocked off early so he couldn't be drafted." Foreman said, putting the last file in his briefcase. "You wanna grab a drink?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. It's what she had been wanting to do all day. Just leave and get blasted. "No. I'm really tired. I think I just want to go home and curl up on the couch."

"If you change your mind, I'll be at O'Leary's." Foreman said, walking to the door.

"Thanks." Cameron said as she sat down behind her desk. There were a couple things she needed to get done before leaving. Some filing needed to be done, and she wanted to sort her email before having to do House's the following day.

It was about thirty minutes later, when she lifted her head. The light had gone on in House's office. She thought he would have gone home hours ago. Like he always did when they didn't have a patient.

Deciding it was better if she didn't see him, she returned to her work at hand. Therefore she was thoroughly surprised when House opened the door from his office, and said, "Cameron. My office. Now."

At first she jumped, because he had startled her. Then her mind drifted once more to her dream. Those were the exact words she had said to him. She stood up and smoothed out the black pencil skirt, as sitting had caused it to wrinkle slightly. She walked around her desk and into his office. "Yeah?" She said, standing at the door, not wanting to go any further into the room. House just stared at her. He took in her attire and smirked. _A skirt._ "What?" She asked, not sure why he was smirking.

"Nothing." He replied, remaining as cryptic as possible. He let silence fall over the room, and just as Cameron started to open her mouth, to no doubtedly ask why he had called her in, he continued, "Any reason in particular you wore a skirt today?" He asked, the smirk still evident on his face.

Cameron squinted her eyes, wondering where he was taking the conversation. "I…well…I just…I didn't have my clothes laid out….so I just picked something out quick." She stammered. His question had caught her off guard. She hated when she stammered in front of him. It made her feel weak, but he had a way of asking questions that no one ever expected.

"Oh. I thought maybe you had some other reason." He said, a knowing look on his face.

Cameron stood there, still a little confused. Why would he ask that? It's such an odd question to—"What other reason would there be?" She asked, confidence reappearing in her voice.

House pouted his bottom lip, and shrugged. "I dunno." Which was followed by the same knowing look and a smile this time. House stood from his desk chair, and took a step closer to Cameron.

"Are you sure?" She asked, not moving.

"Not really." He replied, and took another step closer.

"I would think a man with a mind of your caliber would be able to devise another reason why a woman like me might where a skirt to work, other than for no particular reason." She said, still remaining rooted to the spot.

"Well, I did hear this one rumor." House said, taking two steps, and putting himself right in front of Cameron.

"Which is?"

Without any warning, House's mouth was on hers. His hand glided down the side of her body and rested just below her hip. He pulled back to see a somewhat flushed Cameron before him. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"I didn't." He replied, not moving.

"Then why'd—"

"If you didn't play along, I knew it was a dream. If you did play along, well, then, it was still a dream, but at least I wasn't the only one who had it." House rationalized. He leaned forward again, and pulled her lips to his.

This time, they were separated by a loud cough. "You paged?" Wilson said, standing in the doorway to the balcony.

House turned to him, "Oh, yeah. Nevermind." He said, turning his attention back to Cameron.

Wilson rolled his eyes and walked back to his office. "Took him long enough." He mumbled as he walked through the open door to his office.


End file.
